Negima: Out of control
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: Asuna gets fed up with Negi, and takes Konoka's advise. Warning, contains spanking.


Negi's guardian-

This is just a short fic. about Asuna's role in Negi's life. Warning, contains parental spanking. Don't like, don't read! :)

It was a seemingly regular day a Mahora Academy, the girls were busy chattering while Negi attempted to teach them some English. Of course, hardly anyone paid any mind to what he had to say, they were off in their own worlds, again. But, as Negi had learned on his first day there, that was to be expected. "Class, is anyone willing to come up to the board and translate this sentence?" Negi pointed to "The cat is orange", written neatly on the blackboard. "Anyone?!" Hollared Negi. After nobody raised their hand, Negi slammed his hand down on the dek, and stormed off. Leaving the girls in silence.  
After the last bell had rang, Asuna and Negi had one of their famous fights. This one included Negi announcing, "Well, you have a paipan!!!" Asuna's face flushed red, and she made her way back to her dorm, greeted by Konoka, who looked cheerful as ever. "Hey Konoka, I didn't think you'd be back, yet." Stated Asuna in a suprised voice. "Actually, I need to talk to you. It's about Negi." Konoka mumbled. "What about the brat, what'd he do this time?!" Shouted Asuna, clearly pissed, and not in the mood to hear about anymore trouble he's caused. "Well, You know how he accused you of having a paipan, earlier?" Questioned Konoka. "Yeah, don't remind me." Asuna plopped down on the sofa where Negi sometimes slept. "Well, this isn't the only outburst he's had, today. Negi's still a kid, and he shouldn't be using words like that, plus remember how proper and nice he was when he first arrived here?" Said Konoka. "Well, sure. If you think blowing my clothes off with magic is nice, then consider him a saint!" Asuna ranted. "You know what I mean, Asuna. Negi kind of looks up to you, and to see him treating you badly is just not the Negi I know, and I think he needs discipline, who better to take care of that little issue than his motherly figure?"  
Asuna stared at Konoka blankly, wondering what the hell she meant. "Well, I'd better get dinner started." Said Konoka in a peppy voice. At that moment, Negi walked in the door, slamming it on his way in, something Asuna had forbidden. "You know Bells, I had all the girls lecturing me, and it's all your fault!" Roared Negi. Bells? That was something Ayaka would call her. "Watch it." Warned Konoka, "Asuna is your motherly figure, now. You should treat her with a little more respect." "Shut it! This is between Asuna and me!" Yelled Negi. _Oh, that must've been what she meant. Like I'd ever do that!_ Konoka walked out the door with a hurt look on her face. Asuna noticed a tear falling down her cheek. That was the last straw.  
"Negi!- Where do you get off making her cry?" Lectured Asuna. "Where do you get off being a bit-" Negi's words were cut short when Asuna yanked him off his feet, and draped him across her lap. "What the hell you think you're doing?!" Shouted Negi. Negi came from England, where spanking was illegal. This being his first time to Japan, this would probably be his first spanking. Asuna made no move to reply, instead she bagan administering painful swats to Negi's thankfully clothed backside. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! "Ouch, that hurts!" Exclaimed Negi. Smack! Smack! "Good, that's what I was going for." Said Asuna He hin her usual smug, sarcastic voice. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! "Know what you did wrong, yet?" Asked Asuna. Negi only answered by crying. _Oh, God. I don't want to hurt him_. _He had this coming. Just keep telling yourself that, Asuna_. Smack! Smack! Smack! "p-pl-please st-stop!" Negi yelled. "So, what'd you do wrong?" Asuna asked, again. "i-i shouldn't have said such embarassing things about you." Concluded Negi. Not done, yet. He hardly covered half of it. Smack! Smack! Smack! "Sorry, Negi. That's not why you're over my knee, right now. Try again." Said Asuna in a stern voice. "I disrespected Konoka, and I have been out of control?" Asked Negi, desperate to free himself from this hell she called "a spanking". "Very good. You can go apologize to Konoka, now." Ordered Asuna. "Fine, just let me ice my butt..." Grumbled Negi. "NOW!" Yelled Asuna. Negi didn't even answer, he just ran out the door. _Hmmm... Maybe this is a good idea. I'll do this WAY more often!_ Asuna giggled to herself and climbed up to her bed to fall asleep. It was late, afterall. Asuna stared at the ceiling, was she forgetting something? "Konoka, where's dinner?"


End file.
